Past, Present, Future
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: They begining is good I think, but the end gets kinda strange. It wasn't what I had in mind but it is the begining of a story. Please read and give me hints on what to do next! R&R!


Chibi-Kari: This is kinda weird it is off a dream I had.  
Izzy: I'd say.  
Chibi-Kari: Shut up!  
Izzy: Rrrrrrrrrrair. Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon and is very PMSy.  
(Chibi-Kari hits Izzy with a frying pan)  
Chibi-Kari: Now that he's shut up. On to the fic…  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
Ages:  
Joe: 19  
Tai, Matt, Sora: 17  
Izzy: 14  
Yolie: 13  
Davis, T.K., Kari, Kas: 12  
Cody: 9  
  
The brunette woke up once again in a cold sweat. Her short brown/red hair matted to her round face. She had another dream about her brother, the one she just found out about. Her parents had just told her that they were not her real parents. She had a twin brother. Exactly 12 years of age the same as her. Her brother was not on America he was in Japan. Her dream was of her brother protecting his friends. She didn't know how but he was doing it some way the others couldn't. Monsters. A monster was what he was protecting them from. He needed her help. That's all she knew. Her parents were sending her to Japan as an exchange student. Not really they were really sending her there so she could find her brother. She was leaving tomorrow. She would be staying with the Izumi's.  
  
  
"I'll be fine mom! Bye!" The girl stated.  
"Oh, Kas, call when you get there!"  
"Mom, there's a time difference. I'll send an e-mail."  
"Okay, honey. Bye." Her mom waved her off as she walked onto the airplane.  
  
  
Kas walked up to the apartment door and knocked. It was late afternoon so everyone would be up. A woman came to the door.  
"Oh, Hello! You must be Kas."  
"And you must be Mrs. Izumi."  
"Yes. Come in, Come in." Mrs. Izumi ushered her in.  
"What a picturesque little apartment."  
"Thank you so much. Your room is this way. My son, Izzy, is not home right now. He's at computer club at the school." She points at the school, "It's on the second floor. You can go over if you want."  
"I think I will." Kas said as she picked up her laptop and walked out the door.  
  
Kas walked into the small computer room to see one boy typing at a computer.  
"Wow these computers sure look strange." Kas commented.  
The boy practically jumped out of his skin.  
"Oh I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay. I'm Izzy. Who are you? And why are you hear."  
"Hi, Izzy. I'm Kas. I'm the foreign exchange student. Your mom sent me here to meet you. I thought this was a club not a person."  
"The other people will be right back." Just as Izzy said that the computer beeped, "Great."  
"What happened? I'm good with computers I could fix it."  
"NO! Stand back." Izzy confused at what to do.  
All the children came out of the computer.  
"Wha? Did they just come out of the computer?"  
"Great timing guys." Izzy said.  
"Huh?" T.K. asked as he got up and then smacked his head, "You should have told us."  
"I couldn't."  
"I get it you just came out of the computer. From some other world."  
They all looked at Kas.  
"Hi, I'm Kas."  
"T.K."  
"Hi." She shook T.K.'s hand.  
"Kari"  
"Hi" She shook Kari's hand.  
"Cody"  
"Hi" She shook Cody's hand.  
"Yolie"  
"Hi" She shook Yolie's hand.  
She walked up to Davis to shake his hand, but they both fainted when they saw each other.  
"Why did they faint?" Kari asked.  
"I dunno." T.K. answered.  
"Do you guys notice that they kinda look alike?" Izzy asked.  
"They do." Yolie answered in awe.  
Slowly Davis and Kas started to stir. They sat up at the same time and looked at each other once more.  
"You can't be." Kas started.  
"No. This isn't happening." Davis reassured.  
"Just another dream." They both said.  
"Hi, I'm Kas." Kas offered out her hand shaking.  
He took it, "And I'm Davis. I've lived in Japan ever since I want to remember."  
"I've lived in America all my life. Not with my real parents because they died in an airplane crash."  
"Same with me."  
"Are they related?" Kari asked.  
"I'm so confused. I have no idea. It's like they are acting like nothing happened."  
Kas pulled something out of her pocket and started to squeeze it.  
"Can I see what your holding Kas?"  
"Sure." She handed it to Izzy.  
A gold round metal object that opened up in the middle. Izzy hooked it up to his computer so he could find out what it was, but when he did an e-mail from Genni popped up.  
It read:  
What and who you have is so important to the balances of the worlds. You are to protect her Izzy.  
Izzy read the e-mail that quickly handed it back to her. When Davis saw what she had he pulled some thing out of his pocket… it was the same.  
"Let me see that Davis." Izzy said.  
"Fine." He said as he handed it to Izzy.  
When Izzy connected this to his computer a message from Genni popped up. This one was to Yolie.  
"Yolie come here."  
Yolie walked over and read the e-mail. It said:  
Yolie,  
You must protect the owner of this. It is most important to the balances. Now that you have both you must be careful.  
Yolie blinked and then walked away from the computer and handed it to Davis. It then flew out of his hands and the same for Kas and connected in the middle of the four. The four then disappeared in a bubble.  
"We better call Matt and the rest of the gang." T.K. said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
Chibi-Kari: I'm so sorry Izzy!  
Izzy: It's okay. I shouldn't have said that.  
Chibi-Kari: It's okay.  
(goes over and gives Izzy a hug. Izzy turns red.)  
Izzy: Any suggestions taken into consideration.  



End file.
